


unexpected soulmates

by starflowerlester (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starflowerlester
Summary: inspired by On Love and Hate: Destined Ones by Dannibolt8soulmate!auvictor is a "master" so he can add/hide soulmate marks at will (though the added ones will never be true love)soulmate marks (matching symbols)you get your mark at 15 (im not plagairising dont kill me dannibolt8)yuri pov (the smol bean is angry n confused)**if you touch the mark while it's forming, it will never form completely and youll be in pain for eternity :)





	unexpected soulmates

Yuri woke up at exactly 7:08 am to agonizing pain. His soulmate mark.

It was Yuri's 15th birthday and he was getting his soulmate mark.

"GRANDPA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yuri cried out. Tears rolled down his face in huge waves. Immense pain ripped down his back. Why did his mark have to be so goddamn big?

"Yuratchka, I'm here," called Nikolai Plisetsky, Yuri's grandfather. Yuri threw himself at his grandfather.

"When will it be done, Grandpa?" Yuri sobbed, pressing his eyes into his grandfather's shoulder.

"It's okay, Yuratchka, it'll all be over soon," his grandpa said. He put a hand on Yuri's back, carefully so he wouldn't touch the forming soulmate mark. Yuri sobbed, holding his grandpa tightly. The two stood there for almost half an hour until the pain started to subside.

"Grandpa, I think it's done," Yuri said quietly, muffled through his grandpa's sweater.

"Okay, let's wait for a few minutes just to make sure," said the elder.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Sure, I guess," muttered Yuri. He pulled away from his grandpa and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his own sweater. Yuri made his way back to his bed and sat for a while, waiting for the still-burning ache to subside. After about five minutes, Yuri pulled off his sweater.

"Grandpa, I think I'm ready."

"Okay Yura, in your own time." Yuri stood by the mirror and quickly took off his black shirt. He turned his back to his grandpa.

"What does it look like?"

"Yuratchka, I-well, you might be a bit...surprised," said Nikolai. He looked almost shell-shocked.

"Is it that bad?" "No, not bad, just...suprising? Here, let me take a picture for you." The elder quickly snapped a photo with Yuri's phone, which was resting on the bed.

"Here, Yura," Nikolai practically shoved the phone at Yuri. What? What was so special about a pair of wings...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Yuuri, I need to tell you something."_

_"Yeah, Yura?" Yuri's heart fluttered at the endearing name._

_"Well, this is going to sound weird..."_

_"Go ahead, whatever it is, I promise I won't be upset."_

_"Well, uh, I, um..."_

_"Yura, you can tell me anything, you know?"_

_"Yeah, but after this, maybe I can't!"_

_"I would never leave you."_

_Yuri sighed._

_"I like you. No, I'm in love with you."_

_"..."_

_"Yuuri?"_

_"You know I have my soulmate mark already, right? And, not to mention, I'm dating Viktor." Yuuri didn't sound angry. Or sad. He was just stating facts._

_"I know. I know Viktor has your soulmate mark. I have a theory about him and you know what it is."_

_"But Viktor would never lie to me." Yuuri sounded resolute. Of course._

_He would never date Yuri._

_"You said you would never leave me." Tears rolled down Yuri's cheeks in steady rivers._

_"I wouldn't. I just can't be with you...in that way. I'm sorry." Yuuri said quietly. He bit his lip and wiped at the bottoms of his eyes._

_"I...I need to go, Yuuri."_

_"No. Stay. Stay with me." Yuuri took Yuri into his arms, gently but firmly._

_Yuri let himself go. He sobbed uncontrollably, tears turning from creeks to rivers to oceans._

_"I love you, Yura. Beyond romantic love, beyond even platonic love. I love you."_

_"Then you would show me."_

_"Show you what?"_

_"Your mark. I've never seen it. Viktor refuses to show me."_

_"Okay."_

_Yuuri let go of the younger. In a swift motion, he pulls off his shirt. On his back, there was a pair of wings. Angel wings._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Oh...angel wings..." Yuri gasped as he remembered one of his best memories.

"Come downstairs, Yuratchka, I have pirozhki for you. We can talk on the table." Yuri's grandpa called from downstairs. In Yuri's haze, he hadn't even realized his grandpa leaving.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Yuri shouted back. He made his way down the hall slowly, still shocked.

Maybe this was what was going to prove his theory about Viktor.

Yuri jogged down the stairs, skipping every other one and leaping to the ground from the fifth. Because he's athletic like that.

He was immediately hit with the beautiful smell of pirozhki from the table. Yuri ran, almost falling as he was wearing socks.

"GIVE." Yuri shouted. His grandfather chuckled and handed Yuri a pirozhki.

When he bit into it, he tasted the familiar rice, egg, peas, and pork cutlet.

"Grandpa...it's katsudon! You haven't made this since I got second at Four Continents!" Katsuki Yuuri had barely beat out Yuri at the Four Continents. His grandfather made katsudon pirozhki as a celebration, but mostly as a consoling gift. Yuri was just glad that if he had to lose, at least it was to Yuuri.

Yuuri.

"Oh, right...Katsudon..."

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR 3 DAYS AND IM STILL ONLY AT 600 WORDS
> 
> tell me what i could change/add (im open to constructive criticism)
> 
> slap dat kudos button
> 
> leave compliments too
> 
> do whatever you want


End file.
